CoLu Week 2016
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Reposting back to FFN. Another GemNika and others collaboration. And a bunch of fun and random.
1. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was a word that signified something profound. Something that meant forever. Something that was supposed to be unbroken, or touched. It was a word that scared the ever living piss out of him. And that was saying something as not much scared Dokuryuu no Cobra. But here he was standing before a group of people that had come to call him friend and family through a lot of trials and tribulations, staring down into the face of a woman he had tried to help kill, tortured, but somehow fell in love with him. The smile she was giving him was blinding to his single eye. It told him of her feelings for him.

Sighing as he looked away, feeling heat coloring his cheeks, another thing that he didn't normally do, blush. This whole thing was just so far out there, and he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it all. After the fall of Tartaros, then the whole thing with Zeref, things had gone sideways for him. Not that he was complaining about it. The results he was experiencing right now didn't match with the whole life he experienced. It was rather disconcerting.

"Cobra?" a wizened male voice broke into his thoughts.

Blinking his eye lazily, he realized he had gotten so wrapped up thinking on it; he had not heard a single thing from anyone's soul. Now it was crashing down on him, making him turn and stare out at the sea of faces, lip curling as he snarled silently at what he was hearing. He was going to do this; he was not trying to back out of it. Nope, he was just stunned. An odd feeling and so out of place for him, but dammit, couldn't he just be a normal man for once.

"I do," he said, just barely loud enough for the stupid asses in the crowd.

Letting his gaze fall back on the blond, he saw her smiling warmly up at him — understanding shining in the depths of her chocolate eyes. Her soul was telling him what she didn't say aloud that it was okay. That she had expected this reaction from him and was patient enough for him to do things at his pace. Helping him calm down, so he didn't ruin the damn ceremony by poisoning every last idiot here.

"And you Lucy Heartfilia, do you take Cobra to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or worse. In sickness and health, till death do you part?"

He felt like he was falling in love with the woman all over again as she practically glowed as she said, 'I do.' To him, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen before. Her soul only made it that much better. It sounds like an orchestra, playing the finest of symphonies. And he knew that eternity was a long time, but he could spend it listening to her. Loving how chaotic her mind was, the way her soul reflected it in an organized manner. Yeah, he was content as he bent down before getting permission to do so and kissed the love of his life, and now wife. He was earning a loud whoop from the idiots watching.


	2. Excuses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

A soft sigh escaped the lips of one Yukino Aguria as she looked down at the two chibi-sized mages. The two who were supposed to be her teammates on this intraguild mission. Disbelief coloring her gaze as she knelt so she was almost entirely eye level with them. As the duo just looked back at her. One slightly appearing ashamed, while the other looked ready to be belligerent. Not that that wasn't par for the course with that particular individual. Nope, the man, or rather now boy, had a stubborn streak that matched all the fairies of Fairy Tail in one go. Her good friend, fellow Celestial Mage, was just as bad to boot, not that anyone would know it from how nice she was.

The loud snort she got had her narrowing her eyes at the young version of Dokuryuu no Cobra. Well aware that he could hear what she was thinking because of his penchant of listening to others souls. A thing the corrupt bastard took great pleasure in doing to blackmail other people when it suited him. That magic of his is what got him landed on the same team as her and Lucy. Sighing as she looked from one to the other, letting a frown mar her face.

"I do not want to hear what either of you have to say," she stated simply. "We will finish this mission first. Than examine thoroughly everything both of you tell me to set this right. But until then, I want nothing but full cooperation between you two. Because I will not hesitate to put either of you over my knee and lay into your backsides."

The look of utter horror on Lucy's face almost had Yukino laughing, as a look of disgust appeared on Cobra's face though she could see the fear in his eye since she was purposely conjuring a sharp image of the last time she had done it. To Sting, her guild master no less. The man was merely impossible and very much like a spoiled child. Then again, he had deserved it for the tantrum he threw, destroying half the guild hall in the process.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD!" she snapped, watching as the two looked at each other, nodding silently to each other before nodding to her.

With that said and done, Yukino stood up, smoothed out the skirt of her outfit and started walking down the long corridor to where Cobra had previously indicated what they were looking for in the ancient temple was located. There would be no excuses for a while to come. But one thing was for sure, Yukino would have blackmail material on the two mages for a long time to come.


	3. Online

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

She stared at the man before her, taking in his height, the color of his hair, his face, the way he held himself as he glared back. The broad shoulders, that led to a muscular chest and well-toned arms. His waist was slim with hips that flowed into long, muscular legs. Only to jerk her gaze back up to his face again. Narrowing her eyes at the man before giving a small shake of her head.

"There has to be a mistake here. I did not order...anything online recently... let alone a male-ordered husband," she said, her voice dropping a few octaves.

She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest, dropping his singular eye to the paper she held in her hands, before looking back up at her. The words unspoken, but very clear. She had the proof in hand that 'she had ordered him to be her husband'. Which was confusing because she knew for a fact she hadn't even been on her computer in the last two weeks. One reason being out at her family's middle of nowhere cabin, 'trying' to mend fences with her overbearing ass of a father. And two being that she hadn't had the internet hooked up in her new apartment in the month she'd been living there. Three, the real kicker, she hadn't even logged onto the net via any other computer or phone for the last two weeks.

"Look Tit's McGee, I was sent here because my company got an order for a husband, and that it stated the person wanted someone strong, resilient, with a sense of humor, that could protect their wife. With no care about background history," the man said, his voice a low rumbling tenor.

Pouting, Lucy knew that until this was figured out, she had to deal with the man. So, stepping back from her doorway, she motioned for him to enter. Which he did, though she noted he was a bit hesitant. Not caring as she shut the door after him, Lucy marched stiffly around his person, pointing to her small cream colored two-seater.

"Okay, until this is fixed, I guess you will be staying. So, let's set down some ground rules, this is my space, do not ever fucking rearrange it or I will make you a fucking soprano. Two that desk is to never be touched by you. What is on it is personal. Three, you may eat whatever you want in the apartment, but clean up after yourself. Lastly, you will sleep in the spare room for guest," she said, her voice clipped and cold like ice.

Turning around she looked up at the man, who was actually smiling down at her. And she felt a small flutter in her chest at it. Quickly though she quelled it. It had been a long time since that feeling had manifested in her heart and she wouldn't allow it now. The need to not be hurt very strong.

"That is all good and all Tit's McGee, but do you not even care to learn anything about me, my background? I mean letting a complete stranger just live with you for an undetermined amount of time. For all you know I could be a murder," the man said, his lips pulling up in a smile that showed her fangs.

Raising an eyebrow, Lucy pursed her lips as she thought about what he said. Those were valid points. But right now she really didn't fucking care. She had a midterm paper due for her Biochemistry Lab, which was her worse subject. A party to attend for a friend later. Said friends she would rather keep avoiding. Having been the one who hurt her heart deeply.

"Okay, what is your name, your specialties than if you will," she said, sounding very rude to even her ears.

The way the man just blinked that singular eye at her, Lucy was wondering if he was going to murder her.

"Erik, though most of my friends know me as Dokuryuu no Cobra," he said, only to pause when she let her jaw drop open. "What!?"

At his exclamation, Lucy shook her head and grinned up at him. This was her unlucky, yet lucky day. She knew his name, knew of him. The man was a genius scientist, though she had to wonder just how the hell he ended up on an online order a spouse site. He was renowned worldwide for this thesis and theories that were in a lot of Science journals.

"You have got to be shitting me. You... are one of the best scientists in the world!" she said, her voice coming out excited and breathey.

"Yeah. So, what?" he asked, his body tensing as she continued to look at him.

She couldn't help it, Lucy broke down into a fit of laughter. Hugging herself around the waist as she did so. Eyes crinkling at the corners from how hard she was laughing.

"You... are a mail order... husband? How the fuck did you manage that? Get bored of being one of the best and brightest out there?" she said around her fit of hysteria.

The deadpanned look he gave her had her sinking to her knees. Tears now pouring from her eyes as she snorted while trying to breathe in from laughing so hard. Her sides were starting to tell her that they were hurting from the sudden forceful exertion.

"I am so sorry... but that just... how?" she choked out.

The way he looked nonplussed down at her, as he spoke, "I have some really shitty friends. One who runs the damn site. And when that pink-haired monstrosity decided I needed a wife, she put me on the damn sight. Using our group moniker for my name, Cobra. So, what about you? If you didn't place this order, how the hell was I sent to this little shit hole?"

Lucy went still, her eyes going wide as it dawned on her. The feel of her lips pulling down into a frown as she immediately narrowed her list of suspects to one, and one person only. It was the type of prank he'd pull. And since he was still pissed at their mutual friend for hurting her. Wanting her to be happy that he'd go to great length to get her a permanent partner for life, Lucy growled. She didn't want his or anyone's help. But, she could use this to get some serious payback.

"Oh, I know the feeling, Erik. And I am pretty sure it was my best friend. Wanting to help me 'heal' from a broken heart," she hissed.

The way the man before her smiled, showing those fangs off again, had Lucy's stomach flip-flopping.

"I think our friends could use a lesson in humility and think before acting," he said. "And I mean you are pretty interesting Jigglypuff."

At his comment, Lucy nodded her head in agreement until he referenced her to a pokemon. Tilting her head to the side, she looked up at him confused.

"When you laugh or move, your chest jiggles like Jello. And I refuse to call you that, it would forever taint my favorite dessert. So, Jiggly Puff you are. I mean you are wearing enough pink," he said, his voice monotonous.

Puffing up her cheeks as she stood up. Taking care to move slowly. It was not her fault she had a large chest. Genetics were a royal bitch in that area for her. It made life a lot harder. Finding clothes that fit, and many other things.

"I guess that is a compliment since Jigglypuff is a cute ass pokemon, that can know anyone out with a song," she replied, sniffing at him. "But I do agree our friends could deal with a good lesson or two. So, since you were ordered online, wanna use that same method to screw with them? Maybe, set them up on a date... or have my pink haired friend be mailed to yours?"

The bright gleam in his amethyst eye told her all she needed to know. He was in for a penny and a pound. And possibly she might make a new friend out of this, one who could actually help her with her science homework.


	4. Colour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The world was awash in multiple colors. Or instead, the Fairy Tail Guild was. And everyone knew there would be hell pay, and soon. It had started as fun and giggles, but like with anything they all did, it escalated into an all out full on war. Now, as Lucy and Cobra stood there, horror on their faces, as they surveyed the guild hall, it was clear about one thing that they didn't want to be there.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" a shrill yell broke through the silence.

All eyes in the guild turned to look at a fuming red-haired woman, whose brown eyes were wide and glowing with little flames in their depths. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, their current Guild Master, was beyond furious. This was the same level of rage she displayed when someone interrupted her eating her cake, or knocked it to the ground.

As the silence dragged on, everyone began to fidget nervously — no one wanting to step forward and take the brunt of that anger.

"Cool your jets."

At the sound of Cobra speaking to their guild leader, they all felt sweat start to bead on the back of their necks. Each aware of his magic ability was able to do.

"Oh, Cobra, I wasn't aware you and Lucy had returned from your mission," Erza said, politely. "I will hear your report after I get an explanation of why my guild hall looks like a blind person on crack did a techno-colored paint job out a nightmare to it."

A soft chuckle followed that comment, having all in the guild turn to look at their resident celestial mage. Her eyes were dancing in merriment as she looked up at her new partner and mate. They were having a conversation that none of them were privy to.

"Erza, it is my fault. Remember before I left, I told you in front of everyone that I thought the guild needed more color? I guess they were just trying to make me happy," she said.

Each was happy that Lucy was speaking up and making herself a barrier between them and their guild leader. But it was going to come at a price. A price that her mate would exact and that was what was scaring them.

"Oh!? Yeah, you did. But they could have informed me beforehand. This... this is ugly," Erza said, her voice pouting as they watched her sweep her gaze out over the guild hall.

That unique look caused a large amount of guilt to swell in each of their chests. It was clear that their Guild Leader was disappointed. Then before their eyes they watched her turn and went back into her office, the door clicking shut softly behind her.

"You guys now owe Lucy and Me. I think as punishment, after you clean up your messes, you get to wear whatever colorful concoctions Lucy can come up with. No complaints, either," Cobra hissed, a faint smile on his face as Lucy looked ecstatic.

A sense of doom now settled in them where there had been guilt. Because they all knew that Lucy's happiness was all that mattered to the Poison Dragon Slayer, and that meant he would do other things to them if they didn't comply.


	5. Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

He looked at the blond next to him, then back to her teammates and his, before shrugging. It was a simple question, with a simple answer. But this was something they had agreed upon when they'd started seeing each other secretly. Now, now there was no way to hide their relationship. And frankly, he didn't want to. Though he understood why she did what she did. Her team members were overly protective, insanely destructive, and obsessive about every little thing they did.

Hell, he would bet money that the hammer-wielding, red-haired psycho kept track of her cycles. That way she would know if something 'unexpected' came up and she had to defend his girlfriend's honor. Which was something he didn't want to deal with, but the old saying about necessary evils? Or something like that.

"Gray. Natsu. Erza, now just wait a damn minute," Lucy said, a nervous laugh spilling from her lips. "There is a rational, logical explanation for this."

He smiled widely as he heard her soul shift gears. Oh, he knew this would be an enjoyable experience. Her team just had to come barging into her house early on a Saturday morning, to find them as they were. Both flushed after a serious lovemaking session. Yeah, perfect in all right as he heard the thoughts banging around in their souls. Natsu, though had him surprised, since he was usually dense as a brick. And he had thought they'd been cautious about erasing any smells of his off Lucy and from her home.

Gray, he was pissed. And Cobra knew the Ice-Make Mage had a thing for his girl. Hell, he wanted to originally paralyze the man with a numbing poison when he had put his arm around Lucy and pulled her practically in his lap. But no, that would have pissed his girl off. So, he let that, and a few other occasions slide.

"Really? I would love to hear this reason, Lucy. Before I beat him to a pulp for besmirching your honor," Erza bit out, her brown eyes flashing dangerously at him.

The discordant soul coming from Lucy's soul had Cobra shifting a bit away as he grabbed the blanket at the end of her bed and tossed it over her to help keep a bit of her modesty. Not that her teammates hadn't already seen her butt ass naked before. But he would not give the stripper in the room the pleasure of seeing her snatch now. Hell no, that honeypot was his.

The second the blanket landed on her shoulder, and he saw her secure it around her person as she stood up, Cobra smiled darkly at the trio. They wanted answers, well they were about to get them, along with a long time in the making dose of pure unrestrained rage.

"GOOD!" Lucy growled. "It is as simple as this. For the past six months, we have been dating. AND BEFORE YOU OPEN THOSE FUCKING SHIT HOLES YOU CALL MOUTHS, YOU WILL LET ME FINISH YOU ASSHOLES!"

The stunned looks on their faces were priceless, but still, he kept his face an almost blank mask. Even if he knew his lips were curled up at the corners in a small smile. The imagery going through his little spitfire's soul was amazingly detailed and graphic. It was one of the things that drew him to her. Especially, after the Infinity clock issue. He had gone willingly not just for Cubellious, but because he had wanted another chance to hear her soul.

"I am a grown adult, more than capable of taking care of herself. And as much as I love you guys, what and who I do in my personal time is none of your damned business. My honor has not been besmirched, Erza. No, I willingly gave him my body and virginity, so get it through your head. As for you two, Gray and Natsu, I am not a weak-willed or minded individual. Oh, no! I am rather strong in those two areas and have been exceptionally tolerant of your quirks, to break into my house, eat my food, sleep in my bed against my will, and strip in my house and lay almost or completely naked all over my furniture." she ranted at them, causing them to shrink back.

Cobra just blinked at them all as they looked at him, then Lucy, then back at him. It was amusing, and he couldn't help the smile that pulled his face upwards.

"Luce... I never thought you were weak," Natsu said, his voice a soft mewl.

"I...please hit me!" Erza said.

It was Gray who stayed silent, his face going dark in rage as he just stared at Lucy. Cobra didn't like that one bit or the thoughts that were circulating through his soul. The man had no right to think of Lucy being some common whore because she chose to be with him and sleep with him.

"I think you should not open that mouth, Gray," Cobra hissed through his teeth. "Because I will not be the one who attacks you. No, I will reserve that right for the one who those words will hurt."

It was the only warning he would give, now that everyone had their answer from the lips of his little angel. He watched as Gray just turned and stormed out of the small apartment, leaving the other two behind, looking confused. Only for them to follow afterward. And as soon as they were gone, their questions mostly answered, Cobra slid from the bed and pulled Lucy flushed against his chest and nuzzled his cheek to the top of her head. Glad that none of them had noticed the purple scales creeping along the back of her neck. That was another set of questions he didn't want to have to answer for right now, not when she was so emotionally depleted and stressed.


	6. Raspberry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

She looked on in horror. There were no words for the sight before her, other than horrific. She couldn't have known. No one in Cobra's guild had said a damn thing. Neither had the man himself. So, while she felt guilty, she was not to blame. On this, Lucy would hold her ground as she watched the Poison Dragon Slayer being treated.

Though she had to admit, even while he was giving her the stink eye for this, she would have never figured something so small and simple as a piece of fruit, A raspberry no less, could take down one of the strongest people she knew. Of course, she knew that allergies were nothing to laugh at. She had her allergy to worry about, Bee stings. That he was very uncomfortable as Porlyusica shoved a spoon full of Ipecac down his throat to make him vomit the dessert she had made.

"Lucy... just how much of that pie did he eat himself?" the pink hair, hermit of a healer snapped at her.

Pausing Lucy quickly did the math in her head, before sighing in slight relief.

"Only an eighth of it," she stated.

The quick 'tsk' Porlyusica made sounds just as relieved as she had felt. Only to feel nauseated at the sound of gagging coming from the Poison Dragon Slayer. Her stomach rolling as she watched him lean over to the bucket that had been provided and violently emptied his stomach — making her cover her mouth and nose with a hand and turn away. Waiting until he finished expelling everything he could.

"Hey, quit it Bright Eyes, you didn't know. It was a mistake... and I am not mad at you," Cobra said in a hoarse voice before he started to vomit again.

His words didn't help alleviate the guilt she felt, or the horror, that was now caused by a different reason. It should be impossible to have that much from so little eaten in one's stomach. Shuddering as she squeezed her eyes shut, Lucy made a small promise to Cobra, knowing he could hear her soul, that she would never cook anything for him that involved the little red berry, and double check to make sure that nothing she used had been contaminated by it either. Only to feel his soul magic brushing against her soul in thanks.


	7. Energy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

As they all stood there, both Crime Sorciere and Fairy Tail, wondering how they did it. It was a shock to them all when the two came out as a couple, before stating that they wanted to be team partners as well. It had just been accepted and shelved. When the two had mated and had a regular wedding for everyone as well, again they all had taken it and shelved it.

But that went to the wayside the moment Lucy turned up pregnant for the first time. That had caused a blow-up of epic proportions. It was the second child to be born into the guild, but the first that had been born when all members of the guild were present. So, they'd gone through a considerable shebang and even gotten a petition signed with over five hundred signatures so that the members of Crime Sorciere were no longer criminal fugitives.

Now, they were a legal guild, though still independent that kept hunting down Dark Guilds. The benefit of being paid made it worth it. Though it also allowed Cobra and Lucy to live normally, or as healthy as they could with their respective guilds antics.

Now, as everyone stood watching the mated and married couple, who just had their sixth kid, they were each debating how the hell they had the energy to take care of their ever-growing family, do missions, and have time to relax and possibly attempt another child — on top always being willing to watch the children of the other guild members of both their guilds.

Laxus and Cana's little one was a hellion who looked like his father but had his mother's magical abilities. Natsu's and Yukino's twins, then there was Minerva and Gajeels little girl, who was everything her mother was, with her fathers magic. Sting and Levy's little girl was sweet but had her fathers flare for the dramatic and poor clothing sense. Rogues and Laki's boy was different, quite like both parents, but had a sadistic streak; both parents kept well hidden while Wendy and Romeo's little boy was hot-headed and a healer like his mother.

They took on all that responsibility every day so that the others could continue doing what they need — never asking for anything at all. It was a miracle to them that they were still even sane though none of them could deny that they were a happy family. Full of love and most importantly patience as they watched the couples five other kids crowd around to see their newest sibling, a little girl named: Fritillaria, meaning checkered Lily or snakes head. Who seemed to be content to sleep in her father's arms.


	8. (Special) Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, that right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

The night was perfectly clear, not a cloud in sight. And it was a good thing too as everyone gathered on the spacious front lawn of Fiore's Royal Palace. It was impressive to see all the members of the Light Guilds, including Crime Sorciere. Though no one seemed to care at all about that at the moment.

He could feel the curiosity, wonder, and building excitement coming from everybody's soul. Though the one he wanted had just arrived and was still surrounded by the members of their team. He had gone to great lengths to get this set up. Writing a letter to the Princess for the sole purpose of watching one of Nature's most beautiful spectacles, the Aurora Borealis. Which was going to be his answer to a question he had been asked a few weeks ago when his guild have visited Fairy Tail.

When he saw his guildmates meander off, each attaching themselves to whom they wanted, Cobra waited. Jellal went to Erza, who immediately quit thinking of Cake and became a shy, introverted fool. Sawyer went to Gray and he didn't even want to think on their thoughts... it had him shuddering. Richard went and talked to Natsu, who was just as excited about the big man as Gray had been about Sawyer. Sorano and Meredy made their way to the drunk Card mage and sweet looking demonic barmaid. He could hear loud and clear the shipping that was going on.

That left him alone with the Fairies little Celestial mage. Grunting as he walked over and sat down cross legged, propping an elbow on one knee as he listened in on the chaos that was her soul. It never failed to keep him occupied. And at time Cobra felt like he was a moth to a flame, knowing he would be burned eventually. He knew how to thank the Princess Hisui. The woman was good in his book, even if she was Royalty.

The woman loved to visit with Lucy and always tried to find ways to get the blond to Crocus, that had nothing to do with official visits. So, when she gave him the green light on his idea. He had been elated. Though her response had come while his guild was taking down a Dark Guild. Earning him many weird looks about getting a letter with the stamp of the Royal family on it. That had been a hell of an explanation to give to his guildmates, though they all understood.

"Hey, Cobra!" Lucy said as she looked at him for but a second before returning her gaze to the star-speckled night sky. "This was a wonderful surprise from the Royal Family huh?"

Giving a soft grunt in answer, Cobra just watched her out of the corner of his eye. Enjoying the gentle, soothing sounds of her soul as she smiled.

"So, you ever gonna answer that question I asked you a few weeks ba-" she said, trailing off as the night sky lit up with a rainbow hue.

Leaning in, invading her personal space, Cobra whispered in her ear. "This is my answer to your question. Or as close as I can come Bright Eyes. It is this breathtakingly beautiful, that there is no real way to describe your soul. And also, why I call you by that nickname. Everything shows there for the world to see."

At his words, he was impressed at how calm and quiet her soul got. Pulling away from her, he saw the deep flush that colored her from the roots of her hair into the top of her low cut shirt. The way her heart fluttered in her chest was all the answer he needed to hear to know how she felt. Not that he had any doubts. So, smiling Cobra leaned back in and placed a light kiss on her cheek.


End file.
